Unconditional
by DawnAscendance
Summary: "Yeah, it's perfectly reckless. Damn, you leave me defenseless." Rigby has been in love with Mordecai for as long as he's known him. However, when Mordecai recieves an unexpected call that could change everything, will Rigby be able to hold in his feelings? A Morby fanfic. (MordecaixRigby). Rated M for Sexual Themes and *spoilers*.
1. Trapped

CHAPTER ONE

The sun had risen in the sky, promising another clear day in August. The temperature had already hit 95 degrees at 9am. A record high that early in the day. Although, a record usually is an achievement of some kind. It sure didn't feel like it to Rigby. The raccoon sweated profusely as he helped his best friend Mordecai drag some rakes and a trash can out to where they had to rake the leaves. Another regular day at the park, despite the near triple digit temperatures.  
Though, Rigby attempted to convince himself that he hated the fact that he worked and lived at that park, he knew deep inside that this was the only place that would socially accept him. He hated to admit that he was always an outcast of sorts in high school. Hell, nearly everybody that worked here were outcasts; and, though he fought with many of them on a daily basis, he knew he was happy to be around them. This didn't stop him from constantly complaining about the work and people in general.  
Mordecai was probably one of the only people that actually fit well in public and worked at that park as well. Rigby looked up at his companion as the blue avian breathlessly dragged the trash can through the summer heat. Out of everyone at that park, Mordecai was easily Rigby's favorite to be around. He was his best friend since high school and they have been inseparable since. There was hardly a place Mordecai would go without Rigby at his side. Though they did bicker quite a bit. One of the few disadvantages of being practically attached at the hip; though, Rigby wouldn't have it any other way. For more reasons than one.  
Both Mordecai and Rigby finally reached the designated spot their boss Benson had given them. Rigby dropped the rakes and collapsed on the ground. Mordecai gently set up the trash can and bent over to catch his breath. "Probably would have been a good idea to bring some water." Mordecai breathed.

Rigby grimaced as that same thought crossed his mind. "Yeah, would've been smart, dude."

Mordecai laughed and went to pick up a rake. Rigby quickly sat up, "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Um, picking up a rake so we can get this done?"

Rigby rolled his eyes, "You should know by now that I can't carry that trash can. So I have to do the raking."

"C'mon, dude. I get tired of hauling that thing around all the time. I should at least get a little bit of a break."

"Not when the guy covering for you can't even tilt the can."

"Because you're short."

Rigby instantly became infuriated. There were few things that set him off so quickly, but being called short was one of them. "Don't start."

"I mean, really, dude. Now that I look at it, that trash can is bigger than you!"

"Stop talking!"

Mordecai laughed wholeheartedly as he dropped the rake and went back over to the trash can. "Whatever, dude. Try not to get mistaken for a garden gnome again today."

Rigby knew that Mordecai had learned all the right buttons to push for Rigby's anger long ago. As much as he wanted to throw a good number of rebuttals at him, he thought better of it and decided it wasn't worth fighting about. He just wanted out of this heat.  
The brown raccoon grumbled as he snatched up the rake and began gathering leaves. Mordecai was right behind him dragging the trashcan. _Stupid Mordecai._Rigby thought.

* * *

They ended up finishing raking before evening hit. They wearily made their way back to their house. As they approached the front door, it opened to reveal Benson, their hot-headed boss.  
The bubblegum machine already looked to be in a sour mood as he set eyes on the duo. "And what do you two think you're doing? Don't tell me it's time for your break, because you two undoubtedly took too many today as it is. Now I want those leaves done before sundown. If they're not, you're both fired."

Rigby was about to come back with a retort but Mordecai had already seen it coming and quickly interjected. "We just finished it, Benson."

"Did you, now?" Benson said in an unbelieving tone. "Stay here." The gumball machine marched out to where they were told to rake and returned five minutes later, his arms folded over his chest. "Surprising as it is, you guys are done for the day. Good job." The words seemed like thorns coming out of their boss' mouth. Benson gave one last huff before walking off to his car. Mordecai looked down at Rigby with a grin on his face. "You know what that means?"

Both of them instantly pumped their fists in the air and screamed, "VIDEO GAMES!" The duo hooted as they ran into the house and parked themselves on the couch. Mordecai turned on the gaming console and handed a controller to Rigby. The raccoon accepted the device greedily and aimed his eyes at the television in front of them.  
They both decided to play _Blood Wars_ and the content lived up to it's name. Rigby was a little frightened by some of the imagery, but not enough to deter him from attempting to beat Mordecai. Rigby was always one to be easily scared by things. He was a light sleeper as it was and things like horror movies and violent video games always seemed to upset him a little bit. Okay, sometimes a lot. The raccoon recalled times when he had to be led into the bathroom for a week straight because of one horror movie.  
Rigby leaned forward in concentration. Mordecai was already beating him by six points. As much as this was an annoyance to the raccoon, it didn't surprise him. Mordecai was always better than him at video games in general.  
Rigby grimaced as Mordecai killed him yet again. The avian was beginning to get cocky at this point as he always did. "Boo yah! Gotcha again!"

Mordecai adjusted his sitting position and his arm accidentally brushed up against Rigby's arm. The raccoon shivered at the slight touch and looked up at the avian who was unaware that he had captured Rigby's attention. Rigby paused and looked down at his controller. He felt his depression beginning to set in again. He tried to block it out like he usually did, but it didn't seem to stem the tide of emotions that began to pulsate through the pit of his stomach.  
Anyone else would have paid no mind to their friend's arm brushing them, but in Rigby's case, it was different. The small raccoon had a dark secret that only he knew. A secret that, if revealed, could ultimately ruin the rest of his life.  
Rigby was gay. He realized this about himself back when he and Mordecai were in high school. They were in the gym showers, he saw Mordecai and many other guys stark naked, you can guess the rest. Rigby had to run out of the showers, and never came back in; much to the confusion of his friends, or friend.  
Not only was Rigby gay, but he had also been in love with his best friend for many years now. Over time, Rigby had learned to suppress the feelings he had towards Mordecai. Doing this, caused the raccoon to have episodes of severe depression from time to time. There was no warning, no signs, nothing. They just came and always resulted in Rigby locking himself away from everyone for a few hours to sometimes days on end.  
Tonight was no different. His mind quickly became clouded with thoughts of Mordecai. His handsome face, his beautiful blue feathers, his tall physique, the way he always knew how to rectify a situation, and how he obviously cared for Rigby. Just not in the way that the raccoon desired. He was in love with the blue avian. As much pain as it caused him. As much as he abhorred himself for it. He was in love with him.  
He looked over at Mordecai's arm and had imagined it wrapped around him. He imagined squeezing the avian's hand and becoming lost in his grasp. He imagined all of that leading to certain other things before his thoughts were interrupted by Mordecai speaking up. "Jeez, dude. You're sucking more at this than usual!"

Rigby sighed sadly. "I guess I'm just not that into it tonight, dude."

Mordecai gave him a slight concerned look. "You alright, bro?"

Before Rigby could think of a lie to tell the avian, Mordecai's phone began to beep. Mordecai raised the device and looked at it. Suddenly, the avian's eyes widened and the biggest smile stretched across his face. He gasped in shock and looked over at Rigby. "Oh. My. God! Dude! Margret just asked me out on a date to see a movie tomorrow!"

Rigby's heart sank. Mordecai noticed how Rigby's mouth fell agape in shock and commented. "I know, dude! This is crazy!"

Rigby closed his mouth and looked down at his feet. "Yeah...crazy. I'm happy for you, bro."

Mordecai was too overjoyed to notice the lack of enthusiasm in his best friend's voice and continued to speak. "I can't believe this, man! The girl of my dreams finally realized how perfect we are for each other!"

Rigby flinched at the words as if they were each a knife that cut into him. _How perfect they are for each other. He just said they were perfect for each other. If only he could see how much he hurts me when he says that stuff._ Rigby felt his emotions begin to rise, and he knew that he needed to find some way to be alone before he said something he regretted.  
Suddenly a sharp pain came in his left arm. Mordecai had punched him to get his attention, how he'd always do. Usually, Rigby wouldn't get too bothered by it, but with the hurt and sheer anger that he felt inside, he couldn't hold in what came.  
Rigby shot out of his seat and threw his game controller at Mordecai. The device flew into the avian's stomach and Mordecai doubled over, grunting in pain. "What the hell, man?!"

"Don't fucking _touch me!_" Rigby screamed. "Don't ever fucking touch me again! You want to touch somebody? Go touch your fucking girlfriend!"

Rigby ran out of the room, leaving a very confused avian sitting on the couch. Rigby sprinted up the stairs and into his and Mordecai's bedroom. He jumped onto his trampoline and buried his face into the pillow. He began crying as he thought about what was going to transpire tomorrow. _I'm too late._Rigby thought. Though, Rigby doubted Mordecai would ever even think about entering an actual relationship with the raccoon. He always dreamed of someday, finding the guts to confess his feelings. He was just always terrified of losing the only real friend he had. Now, Mordecai just got his dream girl and Rigby didn't see them splitting anytime soon. Hell, they'd probably get married eventually if Mordecai gets his way. Rigby cringed at the thought.  
He disliked Margaret for a number of reasons. She was a self absorbed cunt bag who has, on more than one occasion, openly admitted to being homophobic and wishes any homosexual dead. On top of that, for the past couple of years now, Mordecai had practically thrown himself at her constantly and she never took notice. As much as Rigby was glad she didn't, he hated to see his friend become so hurt from the constant rejection; and that was the other reason why Rigby disliked her so much. Mordecai wanted her instead of him. Jealousy. Something both he and Mordecai had an obvious trait for.  
Rigby hated these feelings. He hated the fact that he was in love with his best friend. He hated the fact that he was gay. To be honest. He hated himself. How could someone like him ever find a place in this world? How could he ever live a normal life? He felt so small. So worthless. So...insignificant.  
He heard the doorknob wiggle and he quickly brought the covers over himself to hide the fact that he had been crying. He heard the door open and Mordecai stomp into the room. "What the hell is your problem, dude? Like, seriously. What did I do that made you so pissed off and run upstairs like a little girl?"

"Nothing."

"Why don't you get out from under the covers and talk to me?"

"Because I obviously don't want to talk about it. Now leave me alone."

He heard Mordecai sigh with frustration and felt the avian sit on the edge of his trampoline. "Look, dude. Just tell me what I did."

"You didn't do anything. I just want to be left alone."

"Rigs, come on, man. I can't help you, unless you talk to me dude."

Rigby had lost his patience. "YOU CAN'T HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO TALK! NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Whatever, you little cretin. I try to be a friend and help you out, but, just like always, you shut me out. Fuck it. If you want to sit up here and be miserable like the child you are, then do it, man. I don't even care. We were having a good night until you had to fucking make it all about you, just like always. I'm done, dude. I'm outta here."

The weight on the bed lifted and he heard a door slam indicating Mordecai's exit. Rigby slowly uncovered his head and stared blankly at the ceiling. He replayed what had just happened in his mind, and once again, tears came to his eyes. _Make it all about me...if you only knew how much I sacrifice for you every day.  
_ He didn't know how long he laid there, thinking about how he and Mordecai would never be. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get over him. _Am I destined to live my life wishing for something I'll never get? Am I destined to live alone constantly going through this pain I feel every time I'm around him?_Any other person would just leave the situation. Just say screw it and find another friend. Rigby knew he couldn't, though. Mordecai was everything to him; and without him in his life, the raccoon wouldn't be able to cope. _  
_ Rigby continued to lay there until Mordecai opened up the door and walked into the bedroom. Rigby quickly closed his eyes and pretended like he was asleep. Mordecai slowly walked over toward their beds. Rigby noticed Mordecai halt and hover beside the raccoon's trampoline for a few seconds before getting into his own bed. Rigby laid unmoving as he listened to the avian's breathing become relaxed.  
Rigby quietly turned around to where he was facing Mordecai. The avian had his back turned to him, so Rigby didn't have to worry about Mordecai noticing his staring. The little raccoon gave a faint smile and whispered, "Good night, Mordecai. I love you. You're all that I live for."

**Yup! Another lovey dovey, angst filled fanfic. Don't like it? Fuck off. :P Anyways, yeah, there's gonna be a whole lot of Rigby going through a lot of self esteem issues and mild depression due to the fact that he is a closeted gay. Part of it is just going along with what I imagined for his character, and another part, I think, is me kind of venting a lot of the feelings I have felt myself, and still do to this day. In many ways, Rigby is very much like me in this. The way I am in general. Yes, I still do what I can to keep him in character. What I'm saying is, the things he is going through (other than being in love with his straight best friend), his immature actions, the fact that he's gay and somewhat of a hopeless romantic, his anger issues, his secrets. Just so much, is like myself, and that's why I think I'm going to like building on his character. Anyways, I hope you all like what I have to offer. Just a fair warning to all of you wanna-be critics out there. Yes, I am aware this will be like every other Morby story out there. There's not much you can do with it, and if you think you can do better, do it. Other than that? Don't like it, don't read it.******

****


	2. Irregular Day

CHAPTER TWO

**Thanks so much for the four reviews on Chapter One! Though it doesn't seem like much, I still have never gotten that many reviews on the first chapter of a story. So, in response to that, I am going to release Chapter Two quite a bit early for you guys. Just to show how much I love you all for reading my story! Enjoy!**

Mordecai sighed as he walked back to the house. They had just finished doing their daily chores and he was eager to just sit down, relax, and play some video games. The entire day, both Mordecai and Rigby had barely said a word to each other as they drove on the golf cart to gather trash cans. The blue jay still had some resentment towards Rigby's behavior the previous day. However, he did regret saying those things he said the other night. He recalled the hurt on the raccoon's face after the words had slipped from his mouth. He wanted to apologize, but couldn't find a way to approach Rigby about it. Every time he attempted to begin some small talk, the raccoon would simply shut him out and continue working. He didn't think Rigby was angry in any way. Nor did he think he was expecting any kind of apology. It just seemed like the little raccoon wanted to be as far away from him as possible. This made Mordecai extremely guilty. _I'll apologize when we get inside. Some video games would do us some good._He nodded to himself as the large house came into view.  
They stepped inside the living room and Mordecai fell onto the couch and grabbed a controller. He looked expectantly at Rigby and realized the raccoon was already making his way toward the stairs. Mordecai called out. "Hey, don't wanna play?"

Rigby paused mid step. Mordecai took note of the raccoon's deliberate attempts to avoid eye contact as he replied, "Um no, man. I'm tired today. I think I'm going to just take a nap."

Mordecai felt a [pang of disappointment as he slumped his shoulders. "Oh, okay dude. Get some rest."

Rigby nodded and continued to make his way up the steps. The blue jay sighed in defeat and switched on the console. As he began playing he started to think about what exactly was going on with is best friend.  
He sat there and recalled him punching the raccoon in the arm which resulted in the fight. _Maybe I should stop hitting him so hard._ He shook his head. _No, he just needs to stop being a baby about it. It's not like he doesn't hit me._ Then he remembered all the times Rigby had punched him, it had not been hard. Every time he hit the raccoon, he usually gave a good amount of force in it. _He is a little guy. It probably hurts him more than I think._ He clenched his jaw as he vowed to go easier on Rigby from now on.  
He also thought about how upset Rigby was upstairs last night. _That couldn't have been from me punching him. Something else is bothering him too._ He ran recent events through his head that might have affected the raccoon's behavior. Any changes that he may not have liked. He recalled Margaret calling him and asking him out. It was soon after that, Rigby became upset. _Maybe he's jealous or something. He hasn't had a single girlfriend since I've known him. He's gotta be lonely. I bet that's it. He just needs to go out more and get himself a girl._  
Suddenly, he remembered that he had a date with Margaret tonight. He looked at his phone.  
**  
6:30**

"Oh shit!"

Mordecai dropped the game controller and sprinted upstairs. Tonight was the night when he would finally take the girl of his dreams out! Tonight was his chance to be happy. He had to make sure that he looked perfect. _I'll take Rigby out to get a girl soon. Then he won't be so miserable all the time. _

* * *

Rigby was awakened by Mordecai shutting the door quite loudly. Not really paying mind to the fact that he had just woken the raccoon from his somewhat peaceful slumber. "Hey, dude! I have to be at Margaret's in the next hour. Can you help me get ready real quick?"

Rigby groaned as he sat up in the bed. Great, now he had to help the blue jay look good for the bitch as well. "Can't you dress yourself, bro? I was kind of sleeping."

"C'mon man." Mordecai said. "You sleep all the time! Just do me this solid, please. I want to impress her tonight."

Rigby grimaced as he got out of bed and walked over to the avian. "Fine, bro. You owe me."

Mordecai ended up going with an old prom tux. Despite it being a bit small on him, the blue jay still looked stunning with it on. Rigby couldn't help but smile as he imagined Mordecai someday dressing up like that for him. It was a fool's dream, but a good dream, nonetheless.  
Mordecai turned around and gazed at Rigby expectantly, "Well?"

Rigby couldn't get rid of his smile as he replied "You look great, dude." in a dream-like state.

"Hell yeah, I do." Mordecai obviously paid no attention to Rigby's gawking as he turned back toward the mirror. "So you think, Margaret will be impressed?"

Rigby rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Probably not."

"What was that?"

Rigby snapped his head back toward his best friend. "Nothing!"

Mordecai narrowed his eyes at the little raccoon. "No, dude. I heard you mutter something. Are you talking shit?"

Rigby sighed and lowered his head. "No, man. I'm just tired of hearing shit about Margaret right now."

"Dude what the hell is your problem with her? Every time you see her anymore, you barely say anything to her and when you do, you're always rude. Seriously, man. It's getting on my last nerve. What the hell has she done that causes you to get mad every time I do so much as say her name?"

Rigby felt his anger getting the best of him. Choosing his words carefully, he replied. "Nothing, Mordecai. She's...fine."

Mordecai was clearly getting angry himself. "No, Rigs. Obviously, something is up, and you're gonna tell me."

Rigby was at his wits end. "You know what?" He lost control of his words as he continued. "She's a bitch. She's an unappreciative, self centered bitch. She walks around here, banging every guy in town, and ignores you every step of the way. The only time she ever has anything to do with you is when she wants something. You're so into her, that you're too blind to see that she doesn't give two fucks about you!"

Mordecai's eyes were wide as the raccoon continued. "She's not right for you, Mordecai! There are plenty of other people out there who could make you a lot happier than she could. She doesn't deserve you. So yeah, sorry that I get a little pissed off that you continuously pine at her heels when everyone else knows that she will never want you! She only wants one night stands and the sooner you realize that, the better!"

As Rigby finished his rage filled speech, he noticed that Mordecai had a noticeable vein sticking out of his neck; and his face was a dark shade of red. _Oh god. You've done it now, Rigby.  
_ Mordecai took a slow step towards his friend, fists shaking with rage. "You little fuck. Don't talk about Margaret like that! You don't fucking know her! She's been through a lot lately and the last thing she needs is you being a total dick to her just because you're jealous!"

Rigby about lunged for the blue jay right then and there. "Jealous? You think I'm fucking _jealous_?"

"No, I _know_ you're jealous!" Mordecai retorted. "You're jealous that I actually have someone! Jealous, because you haven't had a single girlfriend since the time we've known each other! You know why? Because you're an immature little brat who only cares about himself! Who the hell would want that?"

Rigby felt tears well up in his eyes. Usually he would wipe them away in an attempt to hide them, but he was too emotionally distraught to even think about it at that moment. "_Fuck you!_You-"

He was interrupted by Mordecai raising a hand indicating that he was done talking. "No, I'm through with this shit. You are not going to ruin my night. Now, I'm leaving to go and pick up my _girlfriend_ and have a good fucking time. You, on the other hand, can sit up here and be all alone like you always have been!"__

Mordecai stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Rigby walked over to his trampoline and flipped it over in anger. He threw some objects around the room before he jumped onto Mordecai's bed. He went face first into the pillow and began punching it repeatedly.  
"Fuck you, fuck you fuck you!" He screamed into the fabric. "Why do I have to love you? Why do I have to ruin everything?"

As he laid there, hating himself for not controlling his anger. He couldn't help but imagine what Mordecai might end up doing later that evening. He instantly tried to block that image out of his mind. However, the more he failed at it, the more he wanted to rip Margaret's head off.  
Rigby lifted his head from the pillow and got off the bed. "I have to get out of here!"

He sprinted downstairs and out the door into the pouring rain. He ran as fast as he could, water stinging his eyes. He had to get as far away from there as fast as he could before he went insane. He had to bury it all.

* * *

Mordecai pulled the golf cart up to the coffee shop where Margaret worked. The rain pattered on the roof, and the blue jay silently thanked Skips for attaching a plastic covering over the sides to prevent the occupants from getting wet. His hands gripped the steering wheel as if he were dangling off the edge of a cliff and that was the only thing to keep him from falling to the bottom. He glanced at his knuckles and noticed they were white. He released his hands only to ball them into fists. He had the strongest urge to punch the nearest object. Before he acted on that urge, he took a deep breath. "Easy, Mordecai." He told himself. "No need to let that twerp get you wound up and have you ruin the night."

He shook his head as he thought about what the raccoon had said. _You're my best friend. You're supposed to support me!_ Instead, Rigby had voiced his displeasure of Mordecai's affection toward the robin. Hell, he did more than voice displeasure. He practically slandered Margaret's name to his face. Rigby was lucky the blue jay didn't throw him through the window when he said all of that. He couldn't believe Rigby could be so selfish. Sure he said it like he was just trying to look out for his friend, but Mordecai saw through that mask. The raccoon was only doing it because he was jealous of the fact that the avian actually _had_ someone. He felt sorry for Rigby before, but now he was just angry.  
He noticed movement from the corner of his eye and turned to see Margaret exiting the coffee shop. She spotted Mordecai immediately and waved as she jogged up to the golf cart. "Hey!" she piped as she entered the cart. "Damn, this rain is horrible! Thanks for picking me up."

Mordecai batted a hand at her. "Hey, it's no problem. How was work?"

Margaret rolled her eyes. "Dreadful! We were swamped all day. Just a constant rush. I'm so glad I'm done for tonight!"

The avian chuckled as he pulled out onto the road. "So, you have any ideas what you wanna watch tonight?"

"Yeah, actually!" The robin adjusted herself to where she was facing Mordecai. "There's this new one that was just released yesterday. It's called The Right One. It's supposed to be good!"

"What is it? Some love story?"

"Yeah. Like unrequited love, or something."

Mordecai groaned on the inside, but forced a smile. "Alright, sounds good with me."

* * *

They pulled up to the movie theater. The parking lot, surprisingly, had many vacant spots for a Saturday night. The car ride was short, but full of conversation. _So far, so good._ Mordecai thought as he pulled into the nearest parking space.  
The rain had not let up as they quickly jumped out of the cart and sprinted toward the theater. Mordecai decided to try and be a gentleman and hold the door for her. This earned him a grateful smile which gave him goosebumps. The avian followed her inside where they got their tickets. Mordecai covered the drinks and popcorn and they both wandered down the hall and into the theater room.

* * *

They both walked out of the theater. Margaret ended up loving the movie. Mordecai, of course, agreed with her. However, inside, he just thought of it as another cheesy romance with predictable scenes that seemed to be a little too inspired from other romance movies. Not his cup of tea. Their walk back to the golf cart consisted of her raving about the movie. "And that part where they end up separating? Oh my god, I can't wait for the sequel!"

Mordecai grunted in agreement. To be honest, he was thinking about his best friend during the entire movie when he should have been concentrating on Margaret. He had since gotten mostly over their argument from earlier. In fact, he felt a bit guilty for saying what he said. He hoped Rigby was okay and didn't take it to heart.  
Margaret noticed his silence and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Mordecai snapped his head toward her. "Huh?"

"I said are you okay?" She had a concerned expression on her face.

Mordecai sighed. "Yeah, it's just...Rigby and I got into a fight earlier."

"About what."

Mordecai decided to keep quiet about the subject for obvious reasons. "Nothing worth mentioning. Just something that started out as a bicker then turned into something much worse. I said a lot of things to him I shouldn't have and I'm just worried about him. He always takes things personal and I just don't want him being mad at me forever because of this."

They both had sat down in the golf cart and began driving down the road when Margaret replied. "Hmm. Well it sounds like Rigby needs to grow up, as usual."

This took Mordecai by surprise. "Say again?"

"I said he needs to grow up. He's the same age as you, yet he acts like he's fifteen or something. I just don't know how you're able to put up with someone like that every day. I can't stand to be around him more than ten minutes!"

With almost any other subject, Mordecai would be passive about. But he couldn't help but feel angered by the way she was insulting Rigby. "Hey, don't talk about him like that, please. He may be immature, but he's my best friend."

Margaret scoffed. "With all of the trouble he's gotten you into? Yeah, he seems like a caring friend. Do yourself a favor, Mordecai. Ditch his ass for good. All he's ever going to do is drag you down."

Mordecai had reached his breaking point. He couldn't believe he was hearing this right now. "What? And you're any better? I spent a year chasing after you, throwing you hint after obvious hint every day I saw you. Yet, you were never interested. You would never give me a chance. Rigby, has always been there for me as a friend. Yeah, we get into trouble, and it's mostly his fault; but he has never once caused the amount of emotional damage as you have on a daily basis. So I would appreciate it if you don't talk about him like that."

Margaret was at a loss for words for a couple of seconds before turning her head away from him and muttering, "Whatever."

Two minutes of silence passed before they reached Margaret's apartment. She stared out the windshield as he asked, "So, are you gonna come in so we can fuck or what? Because, I have a guy coming over tomorrow."

Mordecai gazed at the robin in shock. "Jesus Christ, how did I not see this before? Rigby was right about you."

"What?"

"Get out, Margaret."

She sat there for a moment with her mouth agape before letting out a _hmff_ and stepping out of the golf cart. As soon as she was clear, Mordecai pulled back onto the road and began heading back to the park.  
_I can't believe her,_he thought. _All this time, I was so blind to what kind of person she actually is. She totally just wanted me for a one night stand all along. She always seemed so nice. I guess you don't find out what kind of person someone is until you date them._Mordecai sighed as he pulled into the parking lot for the park. He made his way onto the bike path and continued to drive, trying his best to see through the heavy rain.  
"Jeez this rain makes it near impossible to drive!" he exclaimed out loud. He decided it would be a good idea to pull off to the side until the rain let up. _Better to do that than to wreck into a tree.  
_ As he turned off the golf cart, he leaned back into the seat and sighed. All this time he had wasted in chasing after Margaret. Turns out she wasn't even worth it. He didn't even know where to go from there. He had imagined building a life with that girl. He was going to be that model boyfriend that she never had. Deep down, he should've known things wouldn't work out like he had planned. After all, nothing ever does. He just had to find a way to move on from this. He didn't need someone like that in his life. Especially someone that talked about Rigby like she did.  
He turned his head to look out at the trees. Watching the rainwater drip from the many leaves. As heavy as the rain was, the blue jay thought it was quite soothing. A sudden movement directed his attention toward one of the trees. There was a small figure huddled under a giant oak. At first, Mordecai thought it was just some dog or cat taking shelter from the rain, but after studying the figure for a moment, he made out a bushy tail and a pointy snout. _That can't be...is that...Rigby?  
_ He wasn't too sure, and he didn't want to walk over there just to get mauled by some rabid dog. Just then, it moved to where Mordecai could make out some of it's facial features. It was Rigby.  
"Rigby, what the hell?" Mordecai jumped out of the golf cart, paying no attention to the cold rain as he rushed up to the small ball of fur. He kneeled beside the raccoon who's eyes were closed and shook him. "Rigby! Rigby, what are you doing out here, dude?"

The little raccoon barely opened his eyes to look at the worried blue jay. "M-Mordecai." he muttered.

"Dude, you're going to get sick lying out here! Come on, man, get up so we can get back to the house_."_

He prodded Rigby once more before the raccoon weakly batted his hand away and in a barely audible voice, said, "No, just leave me alone."

Mordecai shook his head and bent down to pick up Rigby. The raccoon fought weakly for a few seconds before giving up and going limp in the avian's arms. Mordecai carried the exhausted raccoon and laid him down inside the cart.

* * *

By the time they had reached the house, Rigby had had fallen asleep. Mordecai parked the cart, scooped up the sleeping raccoon and carried him inside. As he walked upstairs, Mordecai noticed how heavily Rigby was shivering. _Who knows how long he was out there._He thought with despair.  
He hurried Rigby up to their room and laid him on the raccoon's trampoline. As he did so, Rigby's eyes fluttered open. "M-Mordec-cai, w-what are y-you d-d-doing?" He stuttered through chattering teeth.

"I need to warm you up before you freeze to death." Mordecai covered up Rigby with as many covers as he could find. "What in the hell were you thinking, man? You could have died out there."

Rigby lowered his eyes. "I just needed to get away for a while."

"That's no excuse, dude!" Mordecai shook his head as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier, Rigs, I really am. I didn't mean any of it."

"I'm sorry too, Mordecai." Rigby replied in a small voice.

The two sat there for a minute before Rigby spoke up once more. "So, how was the date?"

"I don't want to talk about it, dude." Mordecai said glumly.

"C'moooooooooooooon!"

The blue jay sighed with annoyance. "It didn't go well, Rigs. She turned out to be the very person you said she was." Seeing a certain gleam in the raccoons eyes, he said. "Yes, Rigby, you were right. Bask in it while you can."

The raccoon gave a weak smile. "I won't do that."

"Good."

Mordecai went to turn off the lights and laid down to go to sleep. He felt the raccoon's eyes on him as they both laid there for the next few minutes. Eventually, Rigby piped up. "Hey Mordecai?"

"What, dude."

"How does it feel to know I'm right?"

Mordecai's response was to throw the nearest hard object at the raccoon.

"Ouch!"

"How does that feel?"

Rigby didn't say another word, so Mordecai took it that the other male was finished with his taunting. The avian sighed as he turned over and laid there as the darkness soothed him into slumber.

* * *

**Well I originally had written something else entirely for that scene. I had Rigby continue to shiver and Mordecai, feeling sorry for him, lays down with him and wraps his arm around him. However, I realized that is very out of character for Rigby as he does not like much physical contact. (Well get to that later) So I changed it to this. To be honest, I was a little sad to change it. :(  
Anyways, this is my favorite chapter so far. It had a lot go on in it, and the aftermath of the rain part was so fun to create. Anyways, be sure to review and let me know what you guys think! Oh, also. I found the perfect Morby song. Look up on YouTube: "Break In" by Halestorm. Think of it from Rigby's point of view. It's so perfect. I had that song on repeat during the last of this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, guys! Until the next chapter!**


End file.
